The Cursed Ring
by UnconsciouslyReading
Summary: On the night of his twenty-fourth birthday, a curse was cast on the Malfoy Manor. After stealing an ancient ring that possessed powerful magic, and insulting the magical race known as Veela, Draco Malfoy and all in his home was transformed. /Beauty&Beast AU/ Cursed/Slytherin Gang/Slow-Burn/ WIP
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling**

Prologue:

* * *

The year that followed the battle of Hogwarts was an unsettling year. Shacklebolt was elected Minister and oversaw returning the wizarding world of London to its former glory. Punishments were distributed. People were quick to give names but slow to answer questioning. All of Voldemort's inner circle was either given the dementor's kiss or sentenced to Azkaban.

The Malfoys were blessed enough to have Harry Potter speak at their trial, though it helped only a little. Instead of the dementors, Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder, several uses of an unforgivable, and treason.

Narcissa Malfoy was admitted to St. Mungo's after discovering she suffered from psychosis. As she lay in her bed, she was gifted a moment of clarity and asked for her sister to be by her side. Andromeda tended to her, caressing her sister's pale blond hair.

"Andy" she croaked.

"Yes Cissa?"

"Watch over my dragon while I am gone?" Andromeda turned warily toward the teen sleeping in a chair by the bed. "Cissa I'm not sure if I-

Narcissa raised a thin hand over her sister's, "please Andy we're all he's got left." Andromeda grimaced as she swayed a baby in her arms. "He can't end up like Lucius" she added gravely.

Her sister, tired from the war that plagued them sighed. "Fine, only until you recover."

She smiled as a single tear fell. Seconds later her stare seemed to become vacant and a healer soon arrived.

* * *

There seemed to be no lost love between Draco and his Aunt. He was cold and distant.

Andromeda pleaded that Draco at least try and come out of his room. Teddy seemed to feel the tension and wailed in her arms. She resigned.

"All right Draco, have it your way." She muttered. Apparating home, she changed the baby and fed him his bottle. "He just needs some time and space to heal," she commented to the baby. So that's what she did.

She'd left him at the manor with the elves to tend to him, figuring they would accommodate him better than she knew at the time. She made sure to stop by twice a day to check on him. But as time wore on, twice became once, then every other day, then once a week—she was raising an infant after all. Once her visits were nearly a month apart, she made sure to write to him frequently.

His responses were always short and to the point. He seemed to be getting better, picking up his father's old business plans. She'd read in the papers that the Malfoy business was thriving and that investors were running to join. It seemed that he had just started a smaller business that sold ancient relics, eager to trade some of the Black Family heirlooms.

.

Teddy was now seven years old. It was easier to bring him to the manor now that he wasn't a baby. Andromeda and Draco never made that connection that his mother hoped they would have, and she couldn't make up for that lost time. Draco had grown and cared for himself, the closest thing to a parent he had the last few years was an elderly house elf that rarely cleaned but was always there to listen. Now, Draco was too busy, he had been successfully running Malfoy Enterprise for five years. Still, Andromeda tried and hesitantly, Malfoy let them move in.

.

.

.

On the day of his 24th birthday party, he invited all his old friends who now owned shares of his company, along with the other investors. He was going to showcase the new artifacts at the manor first before he sold them months later—but he didn't let the investors know to keep it a surprise.

Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, and Daphne all flooed into the manor an hour early and sat by the fire while they waited. They all brought luggage that was sent up to their rooms since Malfoy parties can last three days depending on the people.

"Now Drake, I had hoped you invited me as a friend, not as an investor. I already told Pansy I'm not selling my shares." Draco rolled his eyes and kept his lips in a tight line.

Pansy pouted. "It's just not fair each one of you has way more shares than me, I just want to be equal in the game."

"You should've thought about that before you got scared and sold some to Daphne." Theo gestured toward the blonde with his wine glass. "Isn't that right beautiful."

"As if, you Tomcat," Daphne said as her face scrunched up.

He shrugged and turned toward Draco and arched a brow. "So, is this party all fun no work or who else is coming?"

Draco cleared his throat as an elf handed him a glass. "The board, some of the bigger investors for Malfoy Enterprise and connections I thought would want to trade or buy one of the relics."

"Speaking of which—since we are old friends—can we see them now?" Pansy asked.

Draco contemplated it for a moment before guiding them down the hallway into a room. There were seven brand new ones in a small circle at the center, and other ones lining the walls.

Pansy paced across the large room to examine one of the jewels at the center. "What's that one Drake?"

He glided over to the stand that had a magical barrier around. "That is a ring from the original veela bonding. It can be traced to the French line of veela until recently no one knew or cared about it."

"Well, then why would anyone want it? And how'd you get it?"

Draco grabbed a handkerchief and pulled out the ring and turned it in his hand. It was silver like veela hair and had twelve small deep red diamonds with a large clear one at its center.

"After the war, a lot of heirlooms and relics were abandoned and discovered. My people found it, and now I'm selling it. It's supposed to have some connection with love. What's _important_ is that some rich wizard is going to buy it for his trophy-wife."

Pansy reached for it, but Draco ignored her and quickly put it back in its case.

"Love you say?" Theo repeated from behind him. "Oy Daph'! Do you believe in that?"

Daphne looked puzzled before she strode from the corner of the room. "I'm a witch Theodore, it's not the craziest thing I've heard. Do you remember divination at Hogwarts?" She threw a hand up in a dismissive motion as she went close to a book by the ring. "That woman was awful." She pointed toward a dragonhide book. "What's this one?"

"Book on spells based on Greek-mythology."

"Like the gods or the creatures?"

Draco's response was cut off by a house-elf informing him about the guests that arrived. He excused himself and went to host the party.

* * *

.

Instrument music filled the ballroom that the guests were directed to. Drinks floated around toward the guests and a buffet lined the back wall. Everyone was laughing, drinking, and dancing.

Draco was in the middle of chatting up a rich pureblood when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked the man up and down. He had long fiery red hair and claw marks going down the side of his face. He wore leather shoes, dress pants, and a dark blue button-up. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man smiled politely and stretched out his hand. "William Weasley, I'm here on behalf of Gringotts." Draco hesitantly shook the man's hand. "They said you had some artifacts for an inspection today. They wanted to make sure that such objects were curse free. Did you get their owl?"

A look of realization crossed his face and he nodded. "Yes of course... Come I'll show you where they are." He led the way across the hall and whispered an enchantment.

.

Bill let out a long whistle as he entered the large room. It had floor to ceiling marble columns lined with gold. Draco didn't acknowledge it and strode over to the center of the room where a bright light seemed to radiate around seven platforms.

"Well Weasley, these are the new ones that haven't been inspected yet."

"You can call me Bill if you'd like." He commented as he began raising his wand and muttering spells. "This shouldn't take long."

He started with the book and worked his way around, examining a statue, a rug, a rare goblin challis, and fairy stones until he came to the ring. He waved his wand and lifted the ring and started the process.

"Oh, Bill zis is where' you went." A smooth voice called. Her husband smiled in return.

Draco turned toward the voice, it belonged to a beautiful, tall, blonde woman. Draco squinted, thinking she looked very familiar, but couldn't remember her name.

"Oh hello Malfoy, nice seeing you" she acknowledged.

Malfoy nodded stiffly his head. "Pleasure, as soon as...Bill... is done you're free to take him."

She gave a small smile and stepped cautiously into the room. She glanced at all the jewels and relics before stepping toward Bill.

She leaned closer and narrowed her eyes at the object. "Where did you get zat ring Malfoy?"

Draco furrowed his brows, " I'm afraid that's none of your business ma'am."

She huffed and marched over to the levitated ring and snatched it from thin air. Fleur turned the ring over and over in her hand and clenched her fist tightly.

"Fleur, love, what's wrong?"

"This ring belonged to my grandmother!" She fumed.

Malfoy strode toward her with his wand at his side. "Regardless if that's true, it's now the property of Malfoy enterprise. Now hand it over" he grit. The tension in the room rose high, both.

Bill ran in the middle swinging his head from side to side. " Malfoy, be a bit reasonable."

"I'd think I'm being plenty reasonable Weasley, perhaps you've never encountered anything that valuable—but believe me it's not something that I can just give up to any witch claiming it."

"I am a veela!" She hissed.

Draco grinding his jaw as another insult settled on his tongue. "Whatever you believe a quarter veela is worth you're—

"Master" an old house-elf called.

Draco whipped his head toward the elf and groaned. Before he left the room, he sealed it with a spell. "Put the ring back where you found it and go."

* * *

.

Bill pleaded with his wife over the ring and badgered her with questions. She slipped the ring onto her finger and closed her eyes. People started flooding into the large room, their eyes were drawn to the glowing woman in the corner. The crowd separated as Draco moved to the front, followed by Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, and Daphne.

"Enough of this" Draco growled raising his wand toward the two. "You clearly can't afford it. Tell that harpy you call a wife to give me the ring and leave!"

Bill sighed and stood next to his enraged wife who now seemed to glow strongly.

"Coward" Blaise shouted at him.

"It's a pity the dog didn't finish the job" Pansy drawled quietly.

.

.

Fleur's eyes snapped open. They were as black as coal, and her skin glowed like a sunset on fire. Large white wings grew out of her back as she stepped in front of Bill.

Malfoy shot a spell to stun her that she dismissed with a swipe of her hand.

"Draco Malfoy," she announced with a booming voice, "you have been corrupted and deceived by your own cold heart." Everyone in the room fell silent as they watched the veela stride in front of them. She lifted the hand with the ring up toward Draco and continued "By the power of the veela before me— I summon a curse on you and all who live in the manor."

Draco gulped as he started levitating above the people. He turned and saw his friends start to glow a violent gold.

"Until you have found one to love you as you are... you shall forever remain..." He felt his spine tear apart and sharp bones pierce his skin. His blood pounded as a stabbing like sewing needles flooded his senses. He heard several people scream in horror.

With an air of finality, she dropped him to the ground.

.

.

"A Beast"

* * *

.

Gasps all around him broke out as people ran for the nearest exit; leaving Draco and his friends lying on the floor. Theo moaned as he finished transforming and crawled across the ground.

"Fleur forgive him" he pleaded. When her face remained stoic, he turned toward Bill. "Please, pity us."

Bill grimaced but placed a hand around the small of his wife's back. She looked at him and clenched her teeth.

"Fine. You wanted ze ring. Take it. It may provide you wit zome luck."

She placed the ring back in the stand and glanced at the others over her shoulder as she went to grab Bill's arm. She raised her hand and shattered the glass in the large window next to her. She lit up like a flame and lifted her wings.

With one swipe, they were gone.

**A/N: Hey guys SO right off the bat I know this sounds like every other beauty and the beast Dramione remake but I promise it has some of its own twists and events that are entirely my own creation. It IS going to be heavily inspired by several versions of Beauty and the Beast mixed with elements from the magical Wizarding World :D Bc thats why we're here. I hope you enjoy the story! I already have several chapters made and will try to upload them weekly. Don't forget to like and follow the story okay goodbye 3**


	2. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watered the roses in her backyard. They were in full bloom: beautiful, bright red roses. She walked through the quiet house toward the front door. "Bye Luna, don't forget to feed Crookshanks please!" She shouted as she went out the door.

"I won't. Can you please grab some of that tingle pop gum if you see it?" She asked airily.

"I will!"

Hermione waved to her elderly neighbor sitting in a rocking chair across the street. "Bonjour Madam Arielle!"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" the blond older witch replied. The witch had moved in a little after Hermione had. She spoke mainly French so, ever the studious witch, Hermione decided to try to speak a little bit every day. She grinned brightly at her new friend before waving her wand and apparating to Diagon Alley. It was a new year, and the regular hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley remained. She had a crooked grin as she watched first years and their frantic parents navigate through the crowds. People still whispered about her as she shifted through the streets.

.

.

.

The last few years she had practically dropped off the face of the wizarding world, living in Muggle London.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" "THE Hermione Granger?"

"I remember more hair and teeth."

"How strange, I thought she'd left for good."

"Smile for the camera!" A paparazzi called. She obliged and grinned before hexing his camera. "Batty witch" he murmured as he tried to restore it.

"Beautiful though, even with a scowl" an old witch at the flower shop laughed.

"Still no ring? Thought she married Harry's friend."

"When will she settle down and marry a nice wizard?" "I hear the Potter's are pregnant with their second child." Hermione rolled her eyes. Each day was the same in the wizarding world, that's why she rarely left her home outside of work hours. Even after saving the world, she seemed to stick out.

She dropped some sickles in a boy's hand for the paper and opened it up while she walked toward the Joke Shop. She grabbed the package of the gum and rang it up onto the counter, shoving it in her bag and hustling toward the door. Hermione paused and furrowed her brows. Her head flicked left and right. She dug into her bag when she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Forgotten something?" George asked as he pulled the paper out from behind his back.

"Thank You."

"No problem, good luck today." He wished with a dip of his bizarre tattered nodded her head and went back to reading about the ministry.

She dodged bags, people, broomsticks, and new pets without batting an eye. She walked blindly to a small library seemingly hidden from the chaos. The bells rang as she strode into the building straight to the back shelf. She glided her finger across their edges and picked up one of her favorite wizarding books: "The Founders of Hogwarts".

The old man behind the desk chuckled lightly when she came up to check it out. "You my dear, are the only one who checks out that book," he said pushing up his round glasses.

Hermione shrugged shyly. "Their stories are amazing, they lived riveting lives and the bookshops here don't sell it." He examined her closely, his mouth curving into a grin. "You know I think I have an extra copy in the back somewhere…you can keep that one if you'd like."

"But sir-

"I insist"

She shook with glee and smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you so much have an amazing day!" He nodded and waved goodbye. Not wanting to waste any more time she apparated to the front of the ministry and hurried up the steps and into the elevator.

* * *

"Good morning," she greeted as the doors opened.

"He's not going to be here for another twenty minutes." The assistant drawled.

"That's fine I'll just wait in my spot." She pulled out her book and walked around the roundabout to a white loveseat positioned outside a large office. The minister's personal assistant brought her tea and set down a plate of cookies on the seat by her. A few minutes later she heard the scuffling of feet and a large presence above her. She glanced up from her book once they cleared her throat.

"Hey 'Mione ya busy?"

"Oh, hi Ronald" she acknowledged as she returned to her book. Being used to her behavior he lifted the plate of cookies and sat down. He munched on the cookies loudly as he waited for her to finish the section.

When she turned the page, Ron stopped chewing and looked at her curiously. "Mione what are you doing here? Didn't Kingsley already agree to look over your case on house-elves?"

She sighed and set her book down on her lap. "Yes, Ron he already agreed and sent it to the board months ago. I just wanted an update."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Couldn't you send an owl?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits as she watched crumbs fall onto his Auror uniform jacket and shook her head. "He hasn't returned my owls."

He nodded and leaned back in the seat, which made the light reflect off some of his small golden medals. "Ya know Hermione they'll all come around one day, you need to just relax and focus on something else."

She arched a brow and humored him. "Like what?"

"Like I dunno," he started as he looked up at the ceiling, "what you're gonna do after this…a life."

"A life?"

"Yeah you know life, things that people have outside of work."

She shut her book aggressively and turned toward him. "I do have a life! This is just part of it."

"Really," he asked giving her a pointed look. "When was the last time you hung out with friends?" She opened her mouth to reply but he added on. "Besides the one you live with," which made her snap her mouth closed. "Mmhm. See Hermione don't you want to I dunno relax? Maybe date or settle down a bit? Get married, have a few children… Or even just something more than just your bookstore and studies… Even mum's worried about you."

She stood up off the couch and folded her arms defensively. "Well, honestly Ronald, I understand that I may not be as sociable as before, but that hardly constitutes for the need for me to get hitched right away. Let alone have your mother be concerned about my biological clock!" She heard a ding and turned toward the elevator doors expectantly. "We'll have to finish this later."

He frowned and went back to the plate of cooks on his lap as she huffed and stood up. "I wa-jush trying to helph-" he gargled between bites.

She walked toward the man in front of the elevator purposefully. The minute he saw her he tried to turn around and go back down. The doors behind him had closed and he sighed. "Hello, Hermione."

"Kingsley" she greeted.

.

.

They walked to his office where he let the witch talk about her latest concern. He dropped his bag to the side of his desk and started stacking papers as she continued. He didn't bat an eyelash when she dropped a folder on his desk, only put it in the drawer of his desk labeled "Granger" that was filled with similar folders. When she paused to breathe he looked up and lowered his reading glasses.

"Hermione, we've had this conversation before. You know I'm doing everything I can, but the wizarding world is still recovering. I'm afraid I can't put harsher punishments on witches and wizards who use house-elves until our other priorities are attended to first." She exhaled and opened her mouth to speak. "—I will send you an owl when I receive an update by the board. Goodbye Miss Granger".

She pouted and turned on her heels to the door. Her shoulders sagged as she swished her wand and appeared in the office of her bookshop. As she walked out, she was greeted by Luna and tossed her the package of gum.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he's trying his best."

She groaned and made her way to the cash register. "I know he's trying his best Luna, but his best just isn't good enough!" She slumped into the seat behind the desk with a resigned sigh. Luna shook her head and took the seat next to her, pulling out a book on rare nargles. Hermione soon followed and they were both reclined reading books as they waited for customers.

It was a quaint little store in muggle London. Most of the books that filled the shop were a muggle, except for some harmless wizarding books she had put in the fiction section like The Tale of Beetle and Bard. She even had a rack filled with copies of The Quibbler. She found out that those were always the most popular, "they are described so realistically, yet silly" most say. The shop had been doing well. All their customers commented on how "magical" it seemed, which had her smirking internally. She had even begun writing a few books—which was smart on her part. She could work on reports for S.P.E.W. and magical creature rights and claim they were for her stories. She sighed peacefully as she flipped the page of her book.

Hermione sat straight when she heard the store chimes ring. "Hello, how can I help you?" she said in her customer service voice.

"I've told you before not to use that voice on me." Ginny teased as she stepped into the store.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put the book on the small shelf under the counter, "I thought you were a customer".

She shrugged and put her elbows on the counter to rest her head. "Maybe next time, I was gonna ask if Ron's been through here yet?"

Hermione's forehead creased as she shook her head. "No why would he? He's hasn't been here since the day I opened it."

Ginny's brows shot up at that admission. "I-I thought…You haven't seen him?"

"I saw him when I stopped by the ministry earlier, but he just went on about how I should drop my efforts with the magical creature's department."

Ginny straightened her back and scratched her hair. "What has that boy gotten himself into?" She mumbled to herself. The wheels started turning in her head as she studied Hermione. "Hey 'Mione…How often do you speak to my brother?"

"Other than Sundays at the Burrow?" She asked. Ginny nodded. "He sends me an owl every now and then. Truthfully, I've hardly spoken to him since I bought 'The Book Nook'. He's just always busy with Aurora raining and duties, and then I got busy with the store…our friendship just took a back seat." She explained while she reopened her book.

Ginny rubbed the palms of her hands against her jeans and exhaled heavily. "This is going to be a train wreck," she thought to herself. "Hey, Mione, the outside of your shop is a bit messy, I'll help you clean it. Come on."

Hermione set her book on the counter and left with Ginny, summoning the broom in tow. She handed Ginny the broom and started wiping the windows with a squeegee. Ginny's wand vibrated and she excused herself to go back inside the store. A Patronus appeared in front of her. "Hey Gin, is she there?" Ron asked in a crowded room.

"What's with all the commotion? And yes, she's right outside the store window" Ginny replied flatly.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny raised her brows. "I'll tell you when you get her Harry. Ron if by some miracle this goes well, I will be completely surprised and owe you a galleon."

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed. "I'll take that galleon in a few, bye."

"Bye" Ginny replied when the call ended.

* * *

After Hermione had left for her meeting with Kingsley, Ron sighed and seemed to shrink in his clothing. He flicked his wand and sent a call to Harry to meet at the Three Broomsticks.

He trudged into the crowded restaurant and onto a barstool. A few minutes after his butterbeer came, Harry came in and sat beside him. "What's wrong mate?" he asked, seeing his friend dejected. Ron gulped some of his drink and sighed.

"The proposal, I don't think she's gonna say yes."

Harry quirked a brow and patted him on his shoulder. "Look I know your mum was really the one that pushed you, but I think you and Hermione are gonna make an amazing couple! I'm sure you're just nervous."

Ron squirmed a bit and drank more of his butterbeer. Harry set his lips into a tight line and looked around the room. "Oy! Dean, Seamus come here!"

Surprised, they came from a table and pulled up seats next to them. "What's up?" Dean asked. Harry pointed to Ron. They nodded— they had heard the howler his mother sent after training yesterday. Seamus slapped him on the back.

"Chin up Ron, Hermione would be lucky to have you! Why you're a catch!" Seamus turned to the people filled in the tavern, many were friends from Hogwarts with younger siblings just enrolling. He raised his hands up, motioning them to join.

Some other auroras entered and joined in on the cheers. "Ronald you're the youngest Aurora to join!"

"The best Aurora on your team!" "No one leads like you Ron!" They commented while nudging him. "No one hexes like our Ron!" someone said while waving their wand. "Who else would've taken down Dolohov but our Ron!"

"Alright" he chuckled, "I guess I'm a bloody good Aurora?"

Everyone cheered and lifted their glasses. "You know that's not all" Harry smirked as he took a sip of his drink. The admissions ended up taking a sort of tune, as Dean began playing the piano. Seamus danced over to Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, and Ritchie Coote. He put his arms around them and asked, "and in Quidditch?"

"No one stopped quaffles like our Ron" "Protected the posts like our Ron"

"Ended up being as well built as our Ron" a pretty passing girl winked. Ron straightened and smirked.

"I mean it's true I'm nowhere near straggly…In fact, I'm a bit intimidating" he bragged. Parvati, Lavender, and Patil heard the commission and came in.

"It's true you filled quite some much." "He is handsome"

"A pure paragon" Lavender squealed.

"My what a guy!" Harry commented as he pretended to swoon. "Good ol' Ronnikins!" Everyone laughed at the joke.

Seamus and Harry Picked him up as further compliments ensued. They brought him to a chair and transformed a cup into a crown.

"Who helped take down the rest of the death eaters," one of the Aurora asked.

"I did"

"Who helped me throughout Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I did," he answered louder.

"And who helped bring down Voldemort!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Another person handed him a cup of fire whiskey as harry and a few others lifted the chair. "I DID" He shouted. Every one in three broomsticks cheered as he raised his glass and chugged it. Dean changed the notes, and everyone recognized the tune.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King" all the former Hogwarts kids sung.

As the song ended Ron raised his glass and voice "A round of drinks on me! I'm about to get married!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again and set his chair down. Ron fixed his crown and swished his wand.

"Hey Gin, is she there?" He beamed.

.

.

.

As Hermione finished wiping the last panel of the large window, she wiped a bit of sweat off her face and turned her head. She saw Ron marching through the street with some of their former classmates following. "What on earth," she thought.

"Hermione Granger!" Ron called as he continued forward. Hermione looked around cautiously and thanked the heavens for the lack of people out Monday morning. "Will you do you the honor—". Her eyebrows shot up and she folded her arms. "—I mean to do me the honor, well both of us really,"  
he tried to correct.

Harry grimaced and patted him on the back to step in front. Ron, grinning like a fool, knelt on one knee and took out a small box. Hermione gasped and stepped back. "Of becoming—" he opened the box and lifted up to her— "Mrs. Hermione Weasley, my wife."

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOoo A proposal? sorry about the cliffhanger originally I was going to have the answer but I'm trying to keep each chapter to a little more than 2000 words. Let me know if it feels too short or too long :) don't forget to follow for more and please leave a comment on the story! I love reading them. Okay byeee**


	3. Chapter 2: A Journey to Destiny

_**Chapter 2: A Journey to Destiny**_

* * *

.

The people passing stopped dead in their tracts.

You could hear a pin drop.

"Come on Mione," Ron whispered. "It'd be perfect. Us, married, living in a nice house with a few kids. You'd read books to them while I'd be coming home from work. Just say yes."

Hermione licked her lips and swallowed hard. Time seemed to stand still. She watched everyone hold their breath waiting for her answer. Their cheers sat on the tip of their tongues. Pure happiness. She looked down at Ron, his bright blue eyes gleamed with something—a tint of worry, but his smile was full of certainty.

He actually believed she was going to say yes.

"No"

His smile dropped and he leaned toward her. "What?"

She shook her head and spoke up "no Ronald, I-I am not going to marry you."

"Why not?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed. The crowd started to shuffle away. "Why not? You've barely spoken to me since we got out of Hogwarts. I only see you when I see the rest of your family, even then sometimes you're out with the other Auroras doing who knows what because you're not working." She placed both hands on her hips and stood tall, waiting for him to get up. "Not to mention the fact that Ron this is my life, I'm quite happy with it. I don't want a lot of kids and to stay at home. That's not the life for me."

Ron shoved the box back into his pocket and glanced at the space behind him. It was only Harry. "Come on 'Mione, I know we haven't been that close, but we know each other. It's supposed to be us." He held her hands and kept his voice calm and persuasive. "THE Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. It's just…right. You're really going to give that up-and for what?"

Hermione snatched her hands back. "If this is supposed to be a jab at my magical creature campaigns, Ron, then this conversation is over." She turned on her heels for the door. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait Hermione that's not what I meant. I know you really care about SPEW, and maybe I can help! You're the brightest witch ever, and me being an aurora in the ministry has gotta help. Both of us is even better!"

Hermione scoffed and yanked back her arm. "First its S.P.E.W. not spew! And second, you don't think I can do it! Well, there is a lot you have seemed to miss these last years because I can assure you Ronald Billius Weasley— I can and I will!"

When she saw his baffled face she screeched and stomped on his foot. He hopped up and down as he held it tight. Finally, Harry intervened and helped him stand. With a last apologetic look, he apparated them away.

"The audacity of that man" Hermione groaned. "Can you even imagine? Me, the wife of that thoughtless brutish-errgh!" Luna stayed silent and let her continue to rant. "Thinking I need him—ha! Ronald Weasley's wife, oh what's her name again? Little Ron's wife!" She threw her hands in the air and stomped back into the book shop. "No, sir. Not me" she grit, slamming the door behind her.

She heard the door open slowly and glanced up at Luna. She picked her book off the counter and sighed as she ran her finger down its spine. "I don't want to be just another ministry wife, a pretty little face who no one takes seriously. Someone who's seen as odd to go on about the rights of the wizarding world."

Luna leaned against the door frame with a smile of pity. "Hermione, people will think you're strange regardless of if you're married. You're beautiful and well, look" she gestured toward her. Hermione frowned. "You know what I mean. That's not the reason you rejected him."

She looked down at her book and felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye. "I just want someone who wants me for me. Someone who wants me as Hermione, not Hermione Granger- the brightest witch of her age" she said in a small voice, "someone that understands me. Who will love me for who I am, Hermione… and all my flaws."

Luna came up to her side and patted her shoulder. "You will, someday. I think you made the right choice…Ginny was telling me that their mother has been pressuring him to marry. So, he's been saying that he was with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat squarely in her seat. "Of course, he did!" She groaned again and looked at her book.

Rowena had gotten fed up with her family and had decided to investigate a problem in a village nearby. An adventure, maybe that's what she needed.

"Then come with me, I need to go investigate some creatures for the Quibbler. I was planning on going alone but it would be much better with you." Hermione blushed and furrowed her brows. "You said your thoughts out loud. We can go tomorrow if you'd like, it gives you time to pack."

* * *

.

.

They hiked a trail through the woods the next morning. It was a warm autumn day. The trees were a crisp red and orange. Hermione had taken to packing everything important for their journey. Once a few hours had passed, they came across a flat area of land in the middle of the forest. Luna looked around and examine the trees before nodding her head.

"Here, the new creatures are sure to be here".

Hermione opened her expanding bag and pulled out their tent. It built itself as soon as she set it on the ground. The girls walked through and started setting up their areas in the much larger interior. After they had it set to their liking, they met up in the center that they deemed the living room. It had a dark brown plush couch and two bean bag chairs.

Luna grabbed her unique owl glasses and sprawled across the couch to read the journal her dad had given her. Hermione followed their cat (of course they brought him) to the purple plush bean bag and sat down. She pet the white and gold cat and peered over Luna's arm to see the journal.

"Hey Luna, what kind of creature are you looking for this time exactly?"

The witch turned her head and sat up. "Dad lent me his friend's journal that describes a special kind of creature. I believe even muggles tell stories about it." Hermione turned her head to the side in curiosity. "It's called hinkypunk, a relative of the common 'will-o-wisps'".

"Fools fire?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Luna nodded.

"But, science has proven that they didn't exist," she replied in her bookish tone. "It was merely a bioluminescence caused by the oxidation of phosphine, diphosphine, and methane, due to organic decay. Also wasn't it common in swamps or marshes?"

The other girl giggled. " Mione you act as though you're not a witch. You've seen ghosts, and cast spells with a wand, you think firey spirits are fake?"

Hermione turned pink and looked down. "Fair point…I just used to hear about them growing up as a child, it's like saying goldilocks is real and spoke to bears, or the pied piper, or Humpty-"

Luna had a blank stare as none of these stories were familiar.

The brunette resigned and shook her head. "Muggle stories to children, Hinkypunks continue."

"Wisps are very powerful creatures, so powerful that they do occasionally cross between the worlds and help muggles on their journeys."

"Those pathways are by marshes and swamps?"

"Correct. Hinkypunks are usually seen in dense forests or storms. Hinkypunks are very similar to wisps, except they're a soft pink, sometimes purple light and are only found in the wizarding world. Because they are found in the wizarding world, they are far more powerful and instead of guiding you to a destination, they guide you to a vital part of your life. A place that if you have never been, you would never have reached your true purpose." She finished softly.

Hermione stayed still as she took in the information of the creatures. It seemed far more serious than nargles.

"They're nocturnal so I won't be able to search for them until night." She sighed.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Alright well until then, I'll get started on dinner."

.

.

Hermione lay sound asleep in her makeshift room with Crookshanks junior tucked into her arm. Luna had moved to sit on the multi-colored rug in the middle of the couches and bean bags. She was tying a string around a set of sticks stuck with several different objects. Once she was done she set it by the entrance and waited. Ten minutes had passed on the clock before she started to dose off. Then she heard a soft voice.

She opened her eyes and a pink flame was at the entrance of their tent holding the treat she had left for it. She sat up slowly to not frighten it. CrookShanks Jr. Sat up as well and padded over to the side of the couch.

The voice was like the wind and a sire. It waited for Luna to get up and follow it. The cat meowed at the flame, then it started to move back. Luna grabbed the journal and her wand and ran after it into the night.

C.S. junior padded to the entrance of the tent and meowed at the trees hoping to bring that witch back. He took one small step forward, turning his head left and right not seeing the blonde girl anywhere.

"Crookshanks?" A bleary-eyed Hermione croaked.

The white cat whipped his head back and slowly made his way to the bed. Hermione's eyes were still closed and it took a while for the cat to jump up and paw at her. She groaned and swatted the paw away. C.S. Junior then lifted his paw and hit her eye…repeatedly. Hermione bolted up straight and glared at her cat for being so rude.

"That was uncalled for C.J."

The cat tilted his head toward the couch where the girl was not too long ago. Hermione's brows furrowed at the empty seat. "Luna," she called stepping into the center area. "Lunaaaa… Did you go out for a walk?"

Silence.

No alarm had gone off which meant her wards were intact. She looked at the open entrance to the tent and saw that it was completely blackout. "They're nocturnal" she whispered. With no hesitation, she put on a pair of hiking boots, grabbed her purse, wand, and shoved her mess of curls into a ponytail. "You coming?" she asked the tabby cat. He turned around and plopped onto the bed. She rolled her eyes and set out.

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. She cast a Lumos charm and peered around her surroundings. _How long ago had she left? _

* * *

She waved her wand left and right, she heard a soft voice. Like a call from the wind. She stopped and held her breath. She heard it again, like a small siren. She swirled to the right and searched for the sound. At the bottom of one of the trees was a soft purple flame. "Fools fire" she breathed.

Just like Luna, the small flame called out to her. She hesitantly stepped forward. It didn't move. When she stepped forward again it shot up into the air, startling her. It seemed to blow out her wand, letting the fire be the only light other than a sliver of a moon. The fire floated back to the ground and started hovering forward.

Hermione gripped her wand at her side and followed.

After a few minutes of not being able to see anything, the hit a small patch of stones. Which is the forest was a bit odd. Smaller flames of pink appeared and lit up a path that the purple flame led. Hermione could see the trees thinning out, as they were exiting the forest.

Soon it was just tall grass on rolling hills. Eventually, they reached an iron gate. It was two times her size. She tried to peer through the gate, she saw a large shape – a building. The sun started to rise and exposed the front of the building. It was a huge house- a manor. It looked like something out of a storybook. Where the evil queen or monster lurked. It had vines cascading up the walls. And several statues all over the yard. The hinkypunk opened the gate and disappeared.

Hermione scrunched up her brows and went through the gate. "Hinkypunk" she whispered. She called out again but there was no sign of the small flame. If she was going to find Luna she had to trust that it brought her somewhere she's suppose to be. She kept her head on a swivel. Intently looking at the statues that shaped the path. Eventually, she reached a large set of double doors. Three times her size.

She raised her hand to the dark wood and knocked three times. After no response, she twisted the knob and pushed it open. "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you, I'm looking for someone." She called out.

The area was much dimmer than the rising light outside. She heard someone whisper from her left and snapped her head toward the sound. She walked aimlessly, hoping to find Luna. She marveled at the design; the dark brown trimming, marble columns, and the freshly polished floors. She passed by a lovely statue, that had been poorly maintained. She came closer to the statue and tilted her head. The face seemed vaguely familiar. The whole place felt semi-familiar. Instinct leads her to a staircase that led up to an old tower. It wasn't as pretty as the rest of the house. The bricks were a dark grey, thankfully the windows let in some light. The view was breathtaking. She allowed herself to smile at the roses and vines that climbed through the opening.

"Luna?" she whispered as she climbed the rest of the stairs.

"Hermione," she replied unsure, "oh Hermione! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Hermione smiled and ran to the cell bars. "Yes, it's me." She took in Luna's form. Her clothes were covered in dust and ash, and her shoulder had three big gashes. Hermione gulped and kept from tearing up. "Don't worry we are going to get you out of here."

"But how-how did you find me?"

Hermione searched the bars for a hinge or lock. "I followed the-wisp."

"The wisps lead you here?" She nodded back growing frustrated with her search. "Hermione, it's not safe here."

"I'm aware it's not safe Luna, that's why I'm trying to set you free! Now back up." She pulled out a toy monkey with cymbals from her purse and set it on one of the bars. She wound up the back and plugged her ears.

BOOM

She coughed and waved her hand to clear the smoke and looked at the bar. It remained intact and she groaned. "Hermione, it's enchanted, read that back wall."

Hermione turned around and squinted to read one of the cement bricks that was inscribed. It was in Latin and she sucked her teeth. It loosely said that once the door opens it never opens again. "Well that's rubbish" she huffed.

"Hermione!" Luna pulled her by her jacket, "listen, please. It's not safe for you here—"

"Why what happened? Why are you cut and who locked you in here?"

"A man—well actually a creature, it's a lot to explain but he's a death eater!"

Hermione furrowed her brows and backed up. "All the more reason to get you out," she said determinedly. 

"Your friend is not going anywhere" a voice in the shadows growled.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the figure. "Don't come any closer" she hissed.

She swore she heard him chuckle. "Are you daft? Your magic doesn't work here witch."

She shoved it back into her bag. "It doesn't matter, I'll still take you head-on. You're nothing more than a coward, fighting someone unarmed."

"I am no coward!" He roared.

She squinted at the large figure, taking a small step back. "Prove it then!" She paused. "Come into the light."

.

Fur. Fur was the first thing she noticed, a lot of it.

Feet-no paws. Large paws almost like a werewolf. His hands, like big bear paws with black hippogriff claws extending from them. Dark grey wizarding robes with gashes down the sleeves. His head- it was more than a foot higher than hers. He was almost like a lion, but there were two horns at the top of his mane. His fur was blond but his mane seemed almost white. Her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for it taking so long I had a WHOLE section missing- just POOF deleted. I had to remember all the crap I wrote and the motivation behind it. Horrible. Thank you for following and keeping up with it! Please leave more reviews as it does motivate me! I appreciate it! I hope you liked the chapter so far, just let me know. We'll definitely be seeing more Dramione ****in the next few chapters :) 😁 **

* * *

**_Sneak Peek of next Chapter: _**

_"You'd be willing to sacrifice yourself for her? You'd be willing to take her place?"_

_"Hermione no!" Luna shouted behind the bars._

_"Yes. Then you've lost nothing. You'll still have a prisoner."_


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Curse

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Curse**_

* * *

"Come to stare at the beast too have you?" He snarled.

She was taken aback by the sheer power he radiated. "No. I- I came here for my friend."

"Really?" he asked as he stalked around her. "Then how did you or your friend find this place? It's hidden."

"She-we… I, um… I followed hinkypunks here."

He stopped moving and looked at her curiously. A look of recognition crossed his face but quickly changed. "Your friend is a prisoner of this manor, she broke in and trespassed on my property." He took a step forward and bent over to Hermione's level. "Not to mention, she ruined my favorite rug."

Hermione folded her arms and raised a brow at the amused undertone of the comment. "She was lost and was looking for help. I'm sure she apologized. Please, just let her go. As for your rug let us take it to our camp and we can fix it with a simple spell."

He squinted his eyes at her—sharp grey eyes, as piercing as a snake. She couldn't help but feel a sense of Deja Vu. "Now why would I let my prisoner go, and give you my rug? That's two things I'll lose."

"Fine" she glared at him defiantly. "Take me instead. Think of it as a trade."

"You'd be willing to sacrifice yourself for her? You'd be willing to take her place?"

"Hermione no!" Luna shouted from behind the bars.

"Yes. Then you've lost nothing, you still have your prisoner."

He smirked and arched one of his thick brows. "What about the rug? How do I know she won't just steal it and never return? Or try to make off with you and the rug?"

"Well, how do I know you'll let her go?" She countered.

He raised a paw and pensively scratched his chin. "Touché…"

Hermione's face scrunched into a scowl as she held out her hand. "I promise if you let her go I'll take her place as prisoner."

"Done" he stretched out his large paw to hers. "Once she brings me back the rug, you'll be free to go. On one condition, no magic—"

"Why that's completely unnecessary!"

"—the whole way back and for the repairs"

Hermione gaped at the creature. "Why does that matter anyway? You know about magic, and she's a witch!" She shrilled. "How is she supposed to get back home?"

"Not my problem, what _would be_ are a bunch of wizards apparating to my home. Need I remind you, magic got you into this mess!" He growled lowly in the next part. "You wanted some creature of myth to lead you to your fate? Well, it's time to deal with the consequences."

She turned her back to him and looked at Luna who shook her head. "You switch prisoners… and she's allowed to use magic to pack up and go home, but not for the rug or trip back. Finale offer" Hermione bargained, despite having the lower hand on this.

"Done" he snapped his fingers and the rug appeared in his hand. He handed it to her and Hermione rushed to hug her friend in the cell. "Hermione stop, I can't let you. How will you escape? You can't use your magic in here."

Hermione shushed her friend softly and squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine. Just fix the rug." She placed it in her arms. Hermione glanced at it and grimaced. Luna had her work cut out for her. Tea, blood, ash, and crumbs were scattered all over.

"But—

Hermione slipped the quill into her hand and saw her leave in the blink of an eye. The cell bars slammed shut, with Hermione inside. When she turned around the beast was gone. She slunk to the floor and began plotting her escape.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, she heard something scrape across the ground. "Hello is that the Beast?" she asked. She saw a green vine extend up the length of one of the rusted silver bars and inched closer. The door swung open with a clang.

"Ello beauty, care to take a trip to a nicer location," the voice asked.

Hermione furrowed her brows and took a wary step outside of the cell. "Who said that?"

"Right here darling" replied a large flower almost her height. She screamed in surprise.

"You-you're a-a talking tree?"

"Talking Rose," he corrected. "Simple mistake, if anything I'm more like a talking bush—a lot of flowers she gave me."

Hermione gave an amused smile as he mocked a bow. His figure morphed into more of a man's shape. The top of his rose was like hair—with his face being on his green stem. He had smaller flowers as clothing. "I'm sorry um… What is your name?"

He quirked his head and motioned for her to follow. "Theod-Um… Apollo… you can call me Apollo."

"A lovely name" she beamed.

He gave a crooked smile as they descended the stairs. "What's your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

.

.

"Well, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. I have to warn you though, you can't fall for me—my heart belongs to another." At the bottom of the stairs, they turned into a hall. He made a left at the statue of a beautiful woman.

The statue slowly started untwining from its original pose and huffed. "You aren't supposed to take prisoners from their cell, and you're NOT supposed to be giving them a casual tour!"

The walking garden shrugged as they continued. Hermione stuck out her hand toward the statue. "Hermione Granger it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I kno-" Apollo shook his head. She coughed to cover up her slip. "Nice to meet you, Hermione, you can call me…"

"Laurel" he mouthed behind Hermione.

She made a face but continued. "Laurel."

The heels of her boots thudded against the light wood floor up a step of stairs. "So the manor and both of you are?"

"Enchanted"

"Cursed" Laurel smacked the back of Apollo's head.

"Cursed?" Hermione repeated. They stopped at the top of the staircase and exchanged a glance. "Long ago, about three years and a couple of months, a- an…"

"Enchantress" Laurel supplied.

"Yeah, an enchantress… she cursed the manor and everyone in it."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Laurel held up a hand for Apollo and continued the story. "The master of this manor…the beast… He was cold-hearted, cruel, and unrepentant. He angered the enchantress, w-we all did. No-one stopped him… The enchantress was insulted so she cast a curse over the entire manor and everyone in it."They walked to the east wing but stopped at the door when they heard running.

"Wait" shouted a dark man. As he got closer Hermione saw that he wasn't really a man but a well-designed coat rack. He panted at the front of the door once he caught up. "What—are—you—doing bringing her here?"

Apollo pulled the coat rack to the side and argued with him. They talked at a whisper. Hermione had no idea what they were saying. The coat rack had intricate gold swirls throughout him and was taller than Apollo. He was larger too and seemed strict. She heard the coat rack sigh heavily as they made their way back. "My apologies miss… I wasn't aware that you were only a temporary prisoner"

Hermione smiled awkwardly and extended her hand. He shook it and introduced himself as "Janus".

"How very… Greek" she remarked. "I'm Hermione."

He nodded and clicked his tongue before opening the door. "This will be your room for the time being."

* * *

Janus threw open the doors to a lavish room that left her speechless. She spun trying to take it all in. "This is my room?"

"Would you prefer the prison cell?" Laurel asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not, this is amazing." She continued to turn around and search the room. She came upon the closet and tripped over a rug. She fell with an 'oof'.

"Hey watch where you step!" The rug reprimanded. Hermione groaned as she brought herself up off the floor to a standing position. The rug twirled and rose to almost her height. She noticed it was actually a rug and several drapes that turned into the shape of a woman. The fabric seemed to magically morph and bend into a face and Hermione tried to hide her snort toward the pugged-face woman. "What are you doing in the castle?"

Hermione stood tall and lifted her chin. "I am now a guest of –what do you mean castle?"

Janus rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Calm down Pans-errmm… Eris." He bulged his eyes and rose his brows toward her. "Hermione, Eris likes to pretend she's a princess in the manor, and that it's a castle. Pay her no attention."

Hermione nodded slowly and took a seat by the vanity. "We have to all go talk to the Beast… Just seat here and get acquainted." He continued.

Before they left Apollo peaked his head through the door and said "please don't leave this room until someone gets you…Oh! And do not go into the West Wing, it's forbidden."

"Okay…"He squinted at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, you just seem like the type of person who would do the exact opposite of what someone tells them." She frowned. "See ya later Hermione."

"Goodbye Apollo."

.

"Draco just listen," the walking garden begged, "she could help us break the spell."

Draco huffed and glared at the view from his balcony. "I don't see how, and you gave her a room?"

Apollo sighed. "She was brilliant in school she helped Potter every step of defeating Voldemort and could always solve every problem thrown at -"

He grit his teeth. "She wasn't a bloody God Theo! I was second in our class don't you think I would've figured it out by now! Hell Blaise was third! We're not stupid. If the curse was meant to have a flaw in it we would have found it."

"You have thousands of rooms Draco. Letting her use one and try to help us doesn't harm anyone. Think about it, the wisps brought her here for a reason."

Draco turned toward him and growled. The statue stepped in front and put her sculpted hands on her hips. "Who gives a damn about fate? Drake—do you want to be a BEAST forever? I miss being human. All of us do, if there's even a possibility of breaking the curse I want to take it."

Draco scowled at the group standing in front of him. All of them, cursed. He paced around the room and came to a stop in front of a mirror. A morph of a lion, wolf, bear, and other creatures he didn't even know. The only thing almost the same were his eyes—a gloomy grey now filled with guilt. "What have you guys told her so far?"

"Well for starters none of us have actually told her our real names. I don't think she has any memory of us, and she was Theo's potions partner at one point." The coat rack replied, pointing to the flowers.

Draco turned on his heels and raised a brow. "I go by Apollo now" Theo replied. He turned to the rest of the group and listed their names. "I named Daphne Laurel, ya know my lover." She groaned. "Blaise is Janus, I don't know how he came up with it, and Pansy is Eris probably because that's her one trait—heiress."

Pansy flipped Theo off but said nothing. Blaise stepped toward the mirror Draco was looking into. "Do you think she'd remember you?"

Draco shrugged and looked at everyone's reflection. "Probably, she for sure noticed my scar—I mean how can you forget a monster?"

Blaise placed his wooden arm onto Draco's shoulder. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

.

The group hurried over to Hermione's quarters, each of them giving some form of a tip to Draco. _Don't make her scared_, _don't infuriate her, and don't lose his temper_. He grew frustrated and yanked at his fur. "Enough!" He shouted. "Look I'll eat dinner with her, and we'll see if she recognizes me okay?"

They nodded and waited for him to knock on the door. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. He pounded on the door with his big fist. "Meet me for dinner in ten minutes."

"No" she replied.

He gawked at the door and looked to his group of friends. They motioned for him to try again. "Meet me for dinner in ten minutes…please" he repeated slightly annoyed.

"No!"

"Why not?" He asked in frustration.

"I refuse to have dinner with you. You—you're a monster who hurt my friend and might do worse to me!"

"You're just an annoying stubborn witch! You'd rather die of hunger than eat with me?"

"YES"

"Then starve!" He roared and turned on his heels. "See if I care!" He glared at his friends. "If she doesn't want to eat with me she doesn't eat at all!" He threatened.

He marched back to his room a rubbed his palm over his face. "She's every bit as infuriating as I remember."

Hermione shoved her face into a purple pillow and screamed in frustration. None of her magical items are working properly. For a small second, she wondered if Luna ever made it back to camp. She heard a small knock on the door. "Go away!" She shouted.

"It's not the Beast dear." Hermione shoots up and walks slowly to the door. She recognizes that voice.

She opens the door to reveal an older woman made out of parchment and a baby owl. The woman was made entirely out of folded and rolled parchment, with ink swirls all over her dress, and outlining her facial features. For some reason, she seemed to be more human-esque than the others in the manor, and she felt familiar. She stared at the woman, and tried to register the facial features, but couldn't make the connection. "Hello, who are you?"

The lady threw her arms around Hermione and squeezed so tight Hermione was sure she'd get paper cuts. "Sorry," she said as she unwrapped herself from Hermione. "I'm a hugger."

"It's ok." The lady sucked her teeth and muttered about silly kids and their names.

"My name is Andy, and this is-"

The owl chirped in glee. "You can call me Teddy, everyone else does."

Hermione cooed and reached to pet the tiny light brown owl and he tweeted in glee; "nice to meet you, Andy and Teddy." The name Teddy rolled off her tongue and made her brows knit together. Why did those names sound so familiar?

"Something troubling you my dear," Andy asked.

Hermione sighed and opened the door to let her company in. "No… Nothing, other than having my friend kidnapped and injured by a death eater having to trade places with her in order to escape, my magic not working and that Beast being an insufferable prat, everything is fine." She ranted.

Andromeda stepped closer and rubbed her back maternally. Hermione seemed to deflate and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "You poor child, you've had quite the day." She nodded absentmindedly. The older woman perked up and lifted Hermione off her shoulder. "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Some warm cookies and milk." Hermione's stomach growled at the mention of food, which made the paper woman chuckle. "A proper dinner then," she suggested and stood up to lead the way. Hermione's brows knitted as they walked away from the tall cream doors.

"But I thought he said if she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and dismissed that idea with a wave of her hand. "Poppycock. You're starving, come."

Hermione shrugged and followed the paper woman. She wondered if Andy knew about magic and if she was once a witch. What type of witch was she? She wore wizard dress robes, but simplistic ones. Her hair was pulled up into a swirly up-do. The paper woman reminded her of Mary Poppins. She seemed kind; everyone in the manor did—except the Beast. _Why is that?_ Who is the Beast?

* * *

**A/N: Hi thank you, everyone, who has reviewed! It made me SO excited! Please continue doing it and if you're just reading still thank you. Sorry it took a while to edit. My life is kind of all over the place. I really liked introducing the beast and I can't wait for the next few chapters. How am I doing?**

**:)**

* * *

**_Sneak Peek at next chapter: _**

_As she made her way to the center ring, she noticed a lot in the rubble: dead leaves, fabric strings, clumps of fur, random items that had no business being in a display room. "What happened here?" She asked softly._


End file.
